


Please Don’t Leave

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Alex have a history. The two of you have dated on and off for years.





	Please Don’t Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.

You and Alex have a history. You’ve dated on and off for years. You loved her with all your heart and even though you knew Alex loved you too she was the one who always ended things between you two. But you would always find a way back together. That was just how things were between the two of you.

Alex has been dealing with a lot lately, you could tell. Part of you wanted to go to her and hold her but the other part of you, the part that has been hurt by her so many times, told you not to. You’ll always go back to her in the end.

Nicky looked over at you and saw that you were looking at Alex, she rolled her eyes. “Just get back together with her, I know that’s what you both want.”

“Even if I want to it’ll just end up like every other time we’ve been together. It always ends in heartbreak and I can’t take that pain anymore…” You wiped away the tears that started rolling down your cheeks.

Nicky frowned and pulled you into a side hug, she rubs your arm trying to help calm you down. She looked over at Alex, who was now talking with Piper, then looked back at you. She just hoped if you and Alex got back together that this time it would last, she hated seeing you hurt after every break up.

xxxxx

You walked by Alex’s bed when you heard her crying. There was no one else around but you, you were going to just go to your bed but your heart won so you walked over to her.

“Alex?” You softly call her name.

Her head shot up, she tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept falling. “Please don’t leave.” She sobbed.

Your heart broke, you rushed over to her and pulled her into your arms. Alex tightly wrapped her arms around you, she sobs into your chest.

“I’m so sorry I fuck everything up… that I always end up breaking your heart.” She sobbed.

“Alex, what are you-”

“The reason I keep breaking up with you is because I’m so fucking in love with you that I’m scared.” Alex tightened her arms around you, not letting you get up.

You held her closer. “It’s alright.”

“But it’s not alright, (Y/N)!” She removes her head from your chest and looks at you. “I don’t want you to leave but I keep pushing you away!”

“I’m never going to leave you. You’ll always be the woman I love, nothing will ever change that. I’m yours for as long as you want me.” You raised your hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with your thumb. 

You laid down on Alex’s bed and brought her down with you so you two could cuddle. You ran your fingers through her hair. It didn’t take long for Alex to fall asleep in your arms, even after she fell asleep you continued to run your fingers through her hair.

“I’m never going to leave you, I promise.” You whispered and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
